


You're my Cock

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: You and your girlfriend are attending a party. She asked you to get her a drink. While your waiting your turn, you catch the eyes of a hot blonde staring at you, undressing you with her eyes. Unfortunately, you were not the only one to notice. You're girlfriend takes you to unoccupied room, and quickly reminds you that your cock, is hers and hers alone.





	You're my Cock

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only) 
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> [F4M] You're My Cock [Caught] looking at another woman at a [Party][Girlfriend][Whispers][Dirty Talk][Public][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][Ball Sucking][Possessive][Nobody can fuck you like i do][Fantasizing about people watch you][Facial][Cum Eating] implied [Cum Walk] 
> 
> Suggestions for sounds are in brackets ex: (blowjob sounds) or (moaning)
> 
> Suggestions for sound effects are as follows: **door creeks shut**
> 
> Feel free to use these suggestions or do your own thing. You are also allowed to change anything in the script to suit your recording needs. Have fun!

-You're My Cock- 

START:

**the soft sounds of party music, people talking and laughing in the background slowly fades to complete silence**

Hey babe, I thought I'd come and see what's taking you so long. I sent you to get me a drink like 15 minutes ago, and last time I checked it didn't take that long to pour a glass of wine. I also just felt really weird eating all the snacks at the snack table by myself. So....what the hell are you doing over here? Can't remember what wine i like?....or is it that hot blonde over there making eyes at you? 

(In a little bit of a soft whisper, like you speaking close to his ear. Almost like ASMR) 

Ya, i saw. I saw her checking you out and I saw you standing over here like a buffoon, liking it. But I guess that's not unexpected, she's dressed like a total slut. See-through top, black lace bra probably with a thong to match... Or maybe she isn't even wearing underwear under that tight mini skirt. I mean I'm not wearing any either, but at least my skirt is a little more tasteful (pause to check her out again)...and cuter, definitely cuter. 

You could probably fuck her tonight if you played your cards right. Is that what you want? Do you want to pretend like I don't exist, go up to her and act like you're some hot shit? Maybe you're a fashion designer, or an up and coming director...she'd probably believe you too. (Laugh quietly) She doesn't look the sharpest, if you know what I mean. 

Then what would you do? Get her a few more drinks like you were suppose to do for me...then she'd be really drunk wouldn't she? At that point she wouldn't care what dick she sits on tonight, as long as she gets one. And lucky you!...you're there to be her little toy. 

You end up going back to her place, and you awkwardly make out and rip each other's clothes off on your way to her bed. No, no you don't even make it that far, probably just to the closest thing resembling furniture. 

She sucks your dick lazily, but you're drunk and it's the best thing you could ask for in the moment. You go down on her cause you're a nice guy, but then she cums on your pretty little mouth and passes out...And you're left there, raging hard on in hand and some bitch's pussy juice on your face.   
You'd go home and I won't be there anymore cause, why would i stick around right?... and you're left to yank a sad little load into some tissues. (Laughter) Pathetic.   
Meanwhile that blonde bitch will wake up the next afternoon and tell all her bimbo friends about how she fucked some hot shot director.

Ya.. that sounds about right. 

No babe, I'm not mad at you. Oh sweetie, really, i'm not trying to make you feel bad. I get it. You're hot. Other girls are bound to think so too. And I mean...you're helpless. Some new pussy presents itself to you and (mockingly) "OH NO, WHAT DO I DO? I guess I have to put my dick in her." You have zero self control...poor thing. 

But you know what darling? Nobody can fuck you like I can, and definitely not her. And I'm going to prove it to you right here, right now, at this party. 

Put down the drinks and come with me. Let's find a room all to ourselves. 

(Pause) 

**Door creeks closed**

I think this dining room will do, don't you think? (Pause) No we're not going to find a bedroom or bathroom. Where is your sense of adventure? Doesn't it make you feel so.. naughty, fooling around in a room where anyone can just walk in? Maybe some drunk fool thinks this door is the bathroom, only to find you on your knees eating me out on this table? (Giggles)

Oh you thought you were going to have all the fun huh? Nope. You're a good guy remember? So you're going to eat me out...and then MAYBE you'll get to have some fun. 

Now get on your knees baby, that's it....and now I'm going to get up on this table and spread my legs nice and wide for you.   
(Pause to get into position) At lease this way we're facing away from the door... But even a completely hammered idiot will be able to tell what you're doing on your knees with my legs pointed towards the ceiling.. (Giggles) 

Sounds fun right? I feel so.. naughty. Now go on, my pussy's getting cold out in the open like this. 

Mmmm...that's it baby. Uhh ya nice and slow, I want this to last a while. 

If you do a good job, maybe I will too...unlike what that blonde would do for you. She doesn't care what you like or what you want. She'd probably be disgusted at some of the fetishes you beg for. She'd probably think you're some weirdo. But...uhhh..not me baby. 

Uh fuck ya, that's it. Uh...I love the way you play with my clit. Uhh oh fuck yes... 

Am I being too loud for your liking? Do you think people can here me? (Louder) uh! Uh uh oh God! (Laughter) Don't stop baby, I'm just joking with you. 

Uhh that's it, fuck yes. I don't think, (moaning) anyone will hear me, (moaning) over the music..(moaning louder), but maybe I'm wrong. (giggles) Now finger me. I want to feel your fingers stroking that spot...Do you feel how wet I am? ...I need it. 

Uh fuck yes, uh fuck fuck fuck. That's it baby. I bet that stupid blonde wouldn't get this wet for you. 

Oh fuck, uhh God that's so good.. I..I'm getting... close. Don't you fucking stop. 

Oh God baby, just like that, oh fuck. Oh fucking God. 

That's it that's it that's it. 

(Improv getting eaten out for as long as you want before cumming) 

I'm going to..I'm going to..uh im..im.. uhhhh I'm cumming!! 

(Improv orgasm) 

Oh baby, I'm sorry I got a little too excited there. I think I was a little loud...even for me. (Giggles)

(A sigh of relief) but you were such a good boy. And I guess...since you did SO well, I'll return the favor. 

(In a seductive voice) 

I'm going to get in my knees, (pause) unzip those pants and suck that thick cock. 

(blowjob sounds) 

I bet you're not thinking about that stupid blonde now.

(blowjob sounds) 

I'd never leave you with blue balls if you took me home from a party. 

(blowjob sounds) 

And, nobody is better at (blowjob sounds) sucking cock than me. 

(Deepthroat sounds) 

Do you think anyone is listening through the door? Or maybe watching from a crack in a window? 

(Blowjob sounds) 

I'd like to think they are. A bunch of guys trying to hide their boners...(blowjob sounds) and the girls sharing looks of surprise; pretending they're not drenching their panties listening to our moans.   
(pause) ...or watching me...(Blowjob sounds) ..watching me devour your cock, out in the open. Like I couldn't wait any longer, like I needed that thick cock in my mouth...like I just needed a mouthful of your cum. 

(Moaning, blowjob sounds) 

Do you think that blonde slut would watch us? (Laughter) I don't think she'd be able to look away... (Blowjob sounds) She'd spread her legs a little and sneak a hand up her little skirt... watching me take every inch of you. 

Maybe at the next party we'll invite her back home with us. She'd be able to see with her own eyes, how i own this cock.

(Blowjob sounds) 

Mmm..baby I can feel you getting close. I better give these big balls some attention and give you a little break. 

(Sucking sounds) 

Do you like how I suck on your balls baby? 

(Pause) 

Well wasn't that the quietest "yes" I've ever heard. (Giggles) 

(Sucking sounds) 

Mmmm, is your cock ready for more? 

(Blowjob sounds) 

You want to know one more thing baby? 

(Blowjob sounds) 

(In a slow, sexy voice, take you're time here) 

I'm going to suck and stroke you, until you just can't take... anymore. I going take you to the moment when you physically ...can't hold back that cum ...any longer..  
And then...you're going to explode, all...over... my face. 

(Blowjob sounds) 

And you know that blonde whore in the other room? We're going to walk up to her and make eye contact with her as we walk out of this party. 

I want to see the look on her face as she notices your hot load glistening on my cheeks. I want her to KNOW that you're MINE. 

(intense blowjob sounds) 

Are you ready baby, are you almost there? 

(Wet, stroking sounds throughout) 

I'm on my knees for you...your thick cock pointed at my face. Uhh God this is so hot baby...Image if someone walked in right now and saw you shoot spurt after spurt of hot white cum all over me? Uhh it's making me so fucking hot. I'm so fucking wet... I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home.. 

Are you close baby? That's it, I'm ready for it, just try not to get it in my hair...okay? It's just the worst to get out.

Yes baby, that's it, you look so sexy when you're close. I want that cum, paint my face in it baby, I want you to cover me..Cum baby, cum now, CUM! cum for me! 

Uhh! Oh fuck yes, oh baby it's so warm. (moaning) Jesus babe that's a lot of cum. 

Okay, let me just clean up a little.... I just want a little taste too. (Giggles) 

(Moving cum into your mouth and moaning)

Mmmm, so good baby, I love your cum.

Okay, how do I look? Completely facialized? (Giggles) ...the look on your face is the only answer I need.   
Now let's go say hi to your blonde friend and then when we get home.... I'm going to ride you until I pass out on your cock.

END.


End file.
